fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rashio
Welcome! Hello! I'm not a very experienced member like many others but i am very interested in this and i will become a great RPer here. I will learn everything I can so if you want you could tell me something I need to work on here. Glad if I hear from ya, cya! Welcome Hi, welcome to the Rashio! Thanks for your edit to the File:Gallery 1 197 117624.jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 16:03, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Quite sorry about your Elemental Slaying Magic getting deleted, but to make a magic like that, you would have to ask User:Perchan, who is in charge of Lost Magic and other magic-related things. However, I'm fairly certain I know her stance on it, as we're both sick of seeing various forms of Slayers, so I wouldn't bother trying to ask her about it. If you intend to stay here for the long haul, I hope you can try something that doesn't involve Slayers at all ^^ --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 19:41, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Yes Yes [[User:GreenFlash12|'TheFlash']] ([[User talk:Greenflash12|'Venom']]) 21:20, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Come to the chat [[User:GreenFlash12|'TheFlash']] ([[User talk:Greenflash12|'Venom']]) 21:21, May 22, 2013 (UTC) History is not my forte, but, what do you need help with in regards to abilities?--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 22:07, May 22, 2013 (UTC) If you're interested in how to write techniques effectively, consult this blog, it was written by Per, another admin, and should be of some use--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 22:19, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Umm....no lol. Formatting can be different for many users but let me show you two examples of how can abilities section can be formatted. Looking at Sanjo Vista, he seems to go for the basic formatting you'd find on a canon article. It's basic, but gets the job done, right? Then there's my Wendy, who uses a different ability formatting that organises everything based on it's type. All the articles Per does use this, and I've mimicked it because I find it efficient. See?--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 22:48, May 22, 2013 (UTC) No, you should mimic the formatting shown on either Sanjo Vista or Wendy's page. The formatting you have isn't fit, I'm sorry to say.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 23:00, May 22, 2013 (UTC) I suppose that's good enough, but looking at how you have it, you're choosing to mimic the style Per and I use to write our articles. That's good, it's more organised.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 18:58, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Done--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 21:13, May 23, 2013 (UTC) The idea works, but "slay anything" is a bit too much. Good luck though. But it does sound similar to my own Purger Magic imo. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 03:06, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Hello Rasihio, it's me again. I'm taking over since Per needs a bit of a rest, but rest assured anything I say is approved by her. Okay, let's see. Your magic itself has potential, but how you're describing it is a tad confusing to me. To say that is is "equally powerful" against everything, what would that entail exactly? Would it cause "neutral" damage, no matter what it's used against? Otherwise, everything you said, no offence, was poorly written and a bit difficult to understand. The most I understood was the "healing" section of your message, which I assume is saying utilising the element of their speciality, the user can merge it with the human body, and heal it that way? Otherwise, the rest was a tad confusing, and could you try writing the message in a way people can understand?--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 05:31, May 24, 2013 (UTC) The healing is the only part of the this magic I am getting, and even then that seems a tad Farfetch'd. Since your idea is confusing both myself, and Per, why don't you take it to Zico? Tell him you're asking him because neither Per nor Aha can quite get a grip on what the heck you're talking about, who knows, maybe he'll actually get this.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 19:52, May 24, 2013 (UTC) I suppose so, why not?--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 18:39, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Just mention it on the page, and sure, go ahead, bring it over--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 18:51, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I'm going to have to say no. This isn't just coming from me, I talked it over with Per. You're still new, you lack experience, and Purger Magic is fairly indentical to Slayer Magic, which is restricted from new users. So, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but you cannot use Purger Slayer magic at this time.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 22:53, May 25, 2013 (UTC) That's why I said "at this time". Give yourself a month or so, we'll see how you do. You seem like you really want to use it, so I'm sure you'll do fine after we give you the time.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 23:03, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Ask Per.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 00:08, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Lightning Pet Go ahead :)[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 00:08, May 26, 2013 (UTC) LOL just go ask her. You're usually able to make your own magics even if someone has made the article, just by entitling it " ()"--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 00:14, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Honestly, I had it for a while. http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Agito_Tachibana#Light-Make but yeah, dem odds. But! I mostly did it to save you problems. You can add onto it if you want, but if you want to make your own, you can make an article called Light-Make (Rashio) and go from there. It's no sweat. Happy editing. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 00:22, May 26, 2013 (UTC) If you really want to. But I'm gonna be generous here; I can delete my own Light-Make and you can use the original name if you want. But by all means, go ahead. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 00:29, May 26, 2013 (UTC) It's purely up to you. If you want to make your own page, do so. If you want to make a title on my page, do so. I can't really stop you and you have complete control over whatever you do with it; since it's just a regular magic, not a Lost Magic. Regardless of the choice, if you have any creative problems, come and ask me, I can help you. But! If you do make your own page I'll add it as "variants" on mine if you want. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 00:34, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Depends, naturally, on what you need to know--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 20:17, May 26, 2013 (UTC) yeah, sure, your guy can use Fire-Make try not to give him too much magic though, you don't want to make him OP Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:25, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Help Well, I'm the one looking after you now since Aha is tired. Either way, I'd add the paragraph in his personality section "In fights he likes to use some of his ranged magics such as the Water Gun Or the Blades Of The Wind but that is only if they are more or less spontane. If he has time to plan before the attack he tends to use things like Earth Dive to make traps but his favorite to use no matter what kind of attack is the Baseball Of Fire. He always keeps about six of them around just in case so that he can blow them up at the right time. When the enemy is attacking the nature it usually doesn't go so far so that he goes raging since he often uses magics to prevent that from happening. He uses the storm wall to protect things from harm or to keep people in place but if it so happens that the enemy is right next to him he might just use the Gloves Of Fire to punch them away so that he can make one if his "Brilliant Weapons" and defeat them either by blowing them up or just slashing them to bits. Although to use his "Brilliant Weapons" takes a lot of magical power so he can't do it just like that, he needs a plan." To a section called "Tactics" on his powers and abilitis. Additionally, his fire magic spells would be more suited to Fire-Make. Oh, and proper kanji would be needed for some of the spells- see http://www.nihongodict.com/ for that. I've fixed up the gap in the Light-Make picture and spell for you- go to source mode to check out how pictures should be correctly formatted. Lastly, add more description! Let me give you an example. "Light Beam: User fires a beam of light at the opponent." See, this isn't good. You need to explain how it works. "Light Beam: The user gathers and converges their magical energy upon their finger, while transforming that energy into their element of light. There, they direct the beam at the opponent, and then it launches towards them." And the effects. "Light Beam: The user gathers and converges their magical energy upon their finger, while transforming that energy into their element of light. There, they direct the beam at the opponent, and then it launches towards them. Upon impact with the hapless opponent, the beam detonates, causing a medium sized explosion which can turn everything around the point of striking into rubble; this also has the effect of heavily damaging the opponent, obviously." And there you have it; a friggin' awesome Light Magic spell. But seriously, do all of those steps whenever you make a spell. Lastly, it should go: >Magic and Abilities<< >>>Physical Abilities<<< >>>>Ways of Combat<<<< -Put Swordsmanship, hand-to-hand, whatever here. >>>>Physical Prowess<<<< -Put strength, speed, durability, whatever here. >>>>Assorted Abilities<<<< -Intelligence and stuff goes here. >>>Magical Abilities<<< >>>>Misc Magic<<<< -His magic goes here. You can have as many sections as you want to cover all his magic. The arrows equal one "=" in source mode, each. These form sections. I hope this helps. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 21:38, May 26, 2013 (UTC)